


Honk (an Untitled Goose Game fic)

by wendymarlowe



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe
Summary: This game is basically "schadenfreude: the bucket list" and my 7yo is HERE for it. Me too.





	Honk (an Untitled Goose Game fic)

**Honk! Honk!**

_rustle rustle rustle *GRAB*_

**HONK HONK HONK HONK HON--**

** __ ** _(RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!)_

hONK?

_snea_ky _snea_ky _snea_ky _snea_ky 

**HOOOOOOONK!**

** __ ** _*VICTORY HONKING*_

*grab*

_rustlerustlerustlerustleFLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP_

**Honk honk honk *giggle* honk**

** __ ** _*SPLASH*_

**Honkhonkhonkhonk __** _rustlerustle_ ** honk honk honk honk**

*tug* *tug* *tug* *tug*

*pant pant pant*

*tug* *tug* *tug* *tug*

whatthef**HONKHONK**

*GRUMBLE*

(at least your honking rake is in the honking lake, you ***HONK***)

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> This game is basically "schadenfreude: the bucket list" and my 7yo is HERE for it. Me too.


End file.
